


Don't Ever Leave Me

by randomaquarius



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomaquarius/pseuds/randomaquarius
Summary: Max and Giovanni have been having problems in their relationship, and it's not looking good.  But when Gio is seriously injured in a horrible accident, they find that they truly are thankful to have each other.





	1. Sorry

Giovanni woke up with a sharp gasp. His entire body hurt. He could feel a bandage on the side of his head. Something on his right arm itched. He was sitting up in what felt like a bed. The soft humming of electricity could be heard. He opened his eyes. The lights in the room seemed blinding, hurting his eyes. He squinted around at the hospital room, looking at everything as if to make sure that it was all real. An IV in his arm proved to be the source of the itching. He lifted his hand to the side of his head and winced, it was still sensitive and tender even under the layers of bandages. His head pounded, and it seemed like he could feel his heartbeat in the sides of his head. He turned to survey the area behind him, and gasped in pain. His ribs had exploded into agony at the sudden movement. He lay back down on the bed and turned his head to see behind him instead. He watched a wavy yellow line snake across a heart monitor, and he saw a hanging plastic bag with a clear liquid dripping into the tube that fed his IV. A clock situated almost directly above the bed read 2:30. He looked to his left, and there he was.

Max sat asleep in a chair on the left side of the hospital bed, Giovanni's left hand clasped between both of his. He had dark circles under his eyes, and stubble was visible on his chin. The chair didn't look comfortable, and Giovanni had no idea how long either he or Max had been in the room. The sight of him was comforting, something so familiar in such an unfamiliar environment felt grounding. He smiled slightly. Just then, a blood pressure cuff that was wrapped around his arm started inflating with a loud buzzing noise. Max lifted his head and opened his eyes, scanning the room when he noticed Giovanni looking at him.

"Oh my God." he breathed. "You're awake. I thought you might never wake up."

Giovanni found it hard to talk. Finally, he managed to choke out a few words. "How long...?"

"You were out for three days. Three days, Gio." His brow furrowed anxiously.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't you remember? Oh my God, do you have amnesia? Are you okay? What's my name, Gio?" Max said, sounding extremely nervous.

"You're...Max. Was it...the car...is that why..."

Max breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, the car. How are you feeling?"

"Everything...hurts." he said, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should never have made you angry in the first place." Max said.

It was getting easier for Gio to talk. "No. I walked out...I was...being stupid. Impulsive. Not your fault."

Max looked as if he were to challenge his argument, but changed the subject instead. "You hit your head and got a serious concussion. You've cracked four ribs, and your right tibia is broken in two places. Not to mention all the scrapes and bruises. You hit the ground pretty hard."

"I remember. It's...coming back now." Gio began to recall the events that had put him in this position. The argument. Him storming out. The car coming seemingly out of nowhere. Flying through the air and smacking his head on the asphalt. It was fuzzy, but he remembered Max being there. Talking to him. His face coming in and out of focus. And then the darkness fell.


	2. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kind of like a flashback scene. It explains what happened leading up to the first chapter. WARNING If you are sensitive to gore and mentions of blood, I would recommend proceeding with caution.

Max and Gio sat on opposite sides of the cafe table, not speaking. Max stared uncomfortably at his untouched coffee. Finally, Gio broke the silence.

"But seriously, Max, you need to open up more! How am I supposed to know what the hell you're thinking?"

Max stayed silent, turning his head up to look at Gio.

"You never talk about anything involving your feelings, you just pull back into your head and sulk! It's really fucking annoying!"

"Gio, I-"

"No! Don't try to explain yourself, you've tried in the past! I never know how you're feeling!" 

Max could feel the anger radiating off of Gio, he was getting angrier with every word. His dark brown eyes, usually calm, were lit up with fury. Max could think of nothing to say.

"See what I mean? You're doing it now! Just retreating inside your own head, not caring about anyone else!" Gio stood abruptly, his chair squeaking on the floor. "I can't deal with you right now. I just can't."

"Gio, wait!"

Gio was already storming out of the cafe, not paying attention to anything. Max stood up to follow him, but Gio was already out the door. It was clear that he had no idea where he was going, he was just getting away. He would figure that out later. Max stood in the doorway as a scene that he would never forget played out before him. 

Gio stormed into the street, blinded by anger and not bothering to check if it was clear. Then everything seemed to slow down. There was the sound of brakes screeching as Giovanni turned to look at the oncoming car. The car slowed a little, but it was too late. There was no way Gio could have moved in time. The car hit him straight on. They said later that if the car had been going a little faster, it would have killed him. But it didn't. Gio seemed to almost fly through the air. And then he hit the ground with a sickening noise. His head smacked against the asphalt as he landed on in the street in a tangle of limbs. The car sped away.

Max sprinted out of the cafe and over to Gio, who was lying in the middle of the road. He picked him up, ignoring Gio's gasp of pain, and carried him over to the safety of the sidewalk. He fumbled around in his pockets for his phone and dialed 911 with trembling fingers. 

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator asked on the other end.

"My...my friend was just hit by a car."

"Okay, can you tell me your location?"

Max looked up at a nearby street sign. "We're on the corner of Adam Clayton Powell Jr Boulevard and 125th. Please hurry, it's bad."

"Alright, sir, the paramedics are on the way. I'm going to need you to stay on the line until the paramedics arrive, okay?"

"Okay." he said.

"Can you describe the car to me?"

"I...it was a grey SUV, a Jeep, maybe? It drove off, so I don't have a plate number or anything."

"Okay. How is your friend, can you describe their condition? Are they conscious?"

Max looked down at Gio. A lump formed in his throat. He lay in Max's lap, bleeding profusely from multiple wounds. One of his legs was bent at an odd angle, and his breathing was shallow. He rolled his head to the side, exposing a large wound from where he had hit it on the pavement. His black hair was soaked with blood, and his no longer white shirt clung to his chest, wet with blood.

"I think his leg is broken, and he's not breathing normally. He hit his head really hard on impact. He's conscious, but barely. There's...there's so much blood. He's dying."

"I can assure you, your friend will be okay. What is your name?"

"Max." he said.

"Okay, Max, stay calm. The paramedics are en route to your location."

"Max..." Gio's voice was soft and weak. He had turned his head to look at Max through half closed eyes.

"I'm right here, Gio." he said, touching his cheek.

"The paramedics are almost there." the operator said.

"Max..." Gio said again, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay, Gio." Max said, choking back tears of his own. "The paramedics are almost here." He was starting to be able to hear the sirens a few blocks away. He wiped away a trickle of blood on Gio's forehead with his jacket sleeve.

"Sir, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. I can see the ambulance."

"Okay. You can hang up now that the paramedics are arriving."

"Alright. Goodbye. And thank you." Max ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket. The ambulance pulled up next to the sidewalk. "I love you." he whispered to Gio as the ambulance doors opened. The paramedics moved Gio onto the stretcher. They lifted him into the back of the ambulance. Max stepped up into the back of the ambulance after them. He clasped Gio's hand as the vehicle started moving. 

"Don't ever leave me." Gio whispered, impossibly quiet. His eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was more intense than I thought it would be. I don't know about y'all, but I'm literally sitting here crying. The next chapter will probably be set right after the first one. Anyway, thoughts and feedback on this chapter???


	3. Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio is finally out of the hospital, but the road to recovery is long.

"You are free to leave now."

Gio thought he would never hear the doctor say those words. He had been in the hospital for what seemed like an eternity, even though it had only been a few days. It was hard to keep track of time in the hospital. There were no windows in his room, and nurses bustled around outside the door at all hours. The only thing that could at least give a hint as to what time it was was the clock above the hospital bed. The physical therapist had been in several times to teach Gio how to walk and get around with the crutches. Max had been by his side the whole time, of course. It was almost as if the argument had never happened. Almost.

As Max signed the last of the paperwork, he looked up at Gio.

"You're coming to stay with me for a while. I don't want you living alone, in case...in case something were to happen." he said.

Gio nodded in response. Neither he nor Max had gotten a good sleep in days. They walked out the big double doors and back into New York City. Max hailed a cab and they got inside. As the cab pulled away from the hospital, Max said what was on both of their minds.

"So, are we just going to pretend like the fight never happened?"

Gio stared uncomfortably at his cast.

"I mean, it happened. There's nothing we can do about that." he said.

"Do I really 'never show my emotions'?" Max asked. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Sometimes. It's just..." Gio sighed. "Sometimes I really wish I could know what's going on inside your head. You'll get all quiet and I can tell you're upset, but you won't acknowledge that. You always pretend like everything's fine, even when it's obviously not. I love you, and I want to know what's going on in your life."

"I know. I do do that sometimes. I'm sorry. But you know that I love you too." he said, squeezing his hand.

"Can we just forget about the argument? It was stupid. I way overreacted. I realize now that I need you. I'm sorry about the whole thing."

Now it was Max's turn to sigh. "I need you too." He put his arm around Gio's shoulders.

Just then, the cab pulled up outside Max's Harlem apartment. Gio maneuvered himself out of the cab after Max, getting the crutches into place as Max payed the driver. They walked slowly into the building and towards the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Max pushed the button for his floor. Gio leaned his head back on the wall of the elevator as he felt it going slowly upwards, listening to the soft whirring of the machinery. It stopped with a little jolt, and he heard the telltale 'ding' signaling their floor. He lifted his head and followed Max to his door. Max fit the key into the lock and opened the door, where he was almost immediately hit with a hug from Katelyn.

"You guys are back! Gio, how are you feeling?" she asked, hugging Gio, somewhat gingerly.

"Tired, mostly." he said. It was true. He felt dead on his feet.

"He should probably rest." Max said, leading them inside. Katelyn stepped back to allow room for Gio to get through the door. They walked through the apartment to Max's room. 

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For staying with me through the whole thing."

"It's nothing. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed Max.

Max pulled away and whispered "You should sleep."

Gio sat down on the bed and pulled off his shoe. He lay down, and was only awake for a few seconds before sleep descended upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for the wait! I've been pretty busy lately, but I hope to keep updating things sooner. I might post a new fic soon too...


	4. Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio bites off more than he can chew, and it comes back to bite him.

Max was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and saw Gio's name. He answered. "Hey. Good morning." he said groggily.

"Hey babe. Good morning to you." Gio sounded a lot more awake than he did.

"What are you up to today?" Max asked, sitting up.

"I've got physical therapy this morning, then some interviews, and then I've got some errands, and also I've got a show tonight. What about you?"

Max groaned and rubbed his temple. "I've got the day off. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

Gio ignored this last comment. "Wanna meet me for lunch later?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject. I have to go, love you!"

"Love you too. Don't overwork yourself." Gio hung up. He was worried about Gio. He'd gone back to his apartment in Brooklyn about a week prior, after the cast had come off for good. He'd been told by the doctors to take it easy. Of course, he hadn't listened. He'd been insanely restless while the cast was on, and he'd been off like a shot since it came off. So far, his busy schedule hadn't appeared to take a toll on him. Yet.

Max picked his phone up again and looked at the time. 8:30. It was the latest he'd slept in a while. The day off was needed. He got up off the bed and got dressed, going out into the kitchen to find something for breakfast. Katelyn was already sitting at the table with an empty plate, scrolling through the news on her phone.

"There was a transformer explosion in Queens last night. The whole sky was blue." she said, turning her phone towards him so he could see what she was talking about.

"Damn." he said in response. The photo was creepy but pretty, in a way. It was hauntingly beautiful. He went over to the counter and fixed breakfast for himself.

"How's Gio?" Katelyn asked once Max had sat down at the table. "I heard you talking to him earlier."

Max sighed. "He sounds fine, but he's definitely not taking it easy. What if something were to happen to him?" Katelyn reached over and touched his hand.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He'll cut back if it gets to be too much."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

_Several hours later_

Max pulled open the door of the caf é and walked towards a familiar black-haired head.

"Hey, stranger." Gio said, smiling up at Max. Max pulled out the chair directly across the table from Gio.

"How're you feeling?" Max asked, sounding worried.

"I'm fine." Gio said. "A little sore, but fine." He laughed.

Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so worried. I'll be fine."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Really, Max. I'm okay. I'm excited for tonight. It's the first gig for me since..."

"The accident." Max finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, what're you planning on doing tonight?"

"I think Katelyn's got a movie she wants me to see, or something like that."

"Nice." There was a silence. "I just realized, this is where we were sitting the day of the accident."

Max looked around. Gio was right. This was exactly where they had been sitting. "I guess we're creatures of habit."

Gio laughed again. Gio was so cute when he laughed. Max smiled. He truly loved him.

_That night_

The smell of popcorn filled the kitchen as Max opened the microwave. "Okay Katelyn, it's time for popcorn!"

Katelyn smiled. Max went over and joined her on the couch. Right as she was getting ready to start the movie, Max's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." he promised. He got up and checked to see who was calling. It was Jordan. Jordan didn't call him very often. Max got a bad feeling that something was wrong. He answered the phone. "Hey Jordan, what's up?" he asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Something's wrong with Gio."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He's not acting himself. But anytime we ask him about it, he says he's fine."

Max cursed under his breath.

"You've got to get over here Max." Jordan said. "Somethin' ain't right."

"I'll be right there. Where are you?"

Jordan gave him the address of the club.

"Thanks Jordan. See you in a bit."

Jordan hung up. Max pulled on a jacket and started toward the door. Katelyn saw the look on his face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where are you going? Who was that?" she asked.

"That was Jordan. Something's up with Gio. I'll be back. I'm sorry about missing the movie, I promise I'll watch it with you some other time."

"It's okay. Go check on Gio."

"Thanks, Katelyn." Max hurried out the door. Once he was downstairs, he hurried out onto the sidewalk and called a cab. He got in and told the driver the address. The trip seemed to take forever. The cab finally pulled over to the curb. Max jumped out of the car and practically threw the money at the driver, hurrying inside. Sure enough, Gio, no, Aquaria, was up onstage. Max didn't stay in the crowd long. Jordan was standing next to the door that led to the backstage area. He beckoned quickly to Max. Max got over there as quickly as he could. Jordan held the door for him.

"What's going on?" he asked him as the door closed behind them.

"He was kind of limping as he came in; he was trying to hide it but it was pretty obvious. And he was just really shaky, which is weird for him."

"I told him to take it easy." Max said. They entered the dressing room. "Hey Kam. Hey Asia." he said as Kameron came up to hug him. "When where you on?"

"Right before Aquaria." Kameron said. "Asia's on after her."

The sound of distant clapping cued Jordan to go and meet Aquaria directly offstage, leaving Max with Kameron and Asia. Kameron put a hand on his back. 

"It'll be fine. She always bounces back."

"I know. It's just-"

Kameron gasped as Aquaria entered the room with Jordan. Her arm was slung over Jordan's shoulder, and he was supporting most of her weight. It was a wonder she was able to even perform. As Jordan had said, she was limping. She looked pretty bad. Under all the makeup, she was white as a sheet. 

"Aquaria?" Max asked. "Are you okay?" There was no response as the queen swayed on her feet. "Gio? Can you hear me?"

Aquaria's eyes rolled back into her head as her legs gave out and she collapsed into Max's arms. Kameron and Jordan screamed, and Asia ran out to go get help. Max knelt and laid the unconscious Aquaria down on the floor. He propped her feet up on a nearby chair; he'd read somewhere that that was what you were supposed to do when someone passed out. Asia came back in with a woman Max didn't recognize.

"Hi, I'm Kendall; I'm a nurse." the woman said, kneeling down beside Max and Aquaria. She took Aquaria's wrist in her hand and checked her pulse, timing it on her watch. "165 beats per minute." she said. "But it's going down."

"Is that good?" Max asked nervously.

"It'll return to normal in a few minutes. I'm just going to ask you some questions so I can be sure of what happened." she said. "Was Aquaria acting strange before this?"

"Yeah." Jordan said. "I called Max about forty minutes ago telling him Aquaria was limping and acting shaky."

"Is there any reason she'd be limping?"

"She was struck by a vehicle about nine weeks ago. I think they'd said the tibia was fractured in three places. She had a physical therapy appointment earlier today, and when I met her for lunch, she'd mentioned it was a little sore." Max said.

Kendall pursed her lips. "That could either have been a result of rigorous training or one of the fractures opening up again. It's more likely the first thing, but there's still a small chance of an unhealed fracture."

Aquaria's eyelids began to flutter.

"It's likely she collapsed from exhaustion or overexertion; going back to being this busy and active directly after recovering from a major injury isn't a good idea."

Aquaria's eyes opened. "The fuck?" she asked weakly.

"You came offstage and immediately collapsed." Kendall said.

"I told you! I fucking told you! You're not! Supposed! To be doing! Shit! Like! This!" Max said.

"Max..." Aquaria said. She stopped. She could see tears in the corner's of Max's eyes.

"Let's get her up onto that couch over there." Kendall said.

Max and Kameron helped Aquaria over to the couch. She pulled off her wig, becoming Gio again. Monét, who was the host that evening, came into the room as Kendall handed Gio a bottle of water.

"How's she doin'?" Monét asked. She looked over and saw Gio sitting on the couch with his head leaned back and his eyes closed, his pallor slowly returning to normal as Max fanned air onto his face.

"Better." Max said. Gio weakly gave the thumbs up sign.

"Love you." he said quietly to Max.

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Tell me what you think! (Also check out my new fic)


	5. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six words Max never wanted to hear, and three more that broke his heart.

Max sat in a familiar chair in a familiar café. It was exactly where he had been sitting on the morning of the accident, as well as the day that Gio had passed out. Thankfully, it was under different circumstances. He watched through the window as Gio crossed the street to get to the café. Max knew it would be fine, but he still held his breath until Gio was safely across the street.

Noticing Max watching him, Gio waved a small hello. Max waved back. Gio pulled open the door and sat down across from Max. He seemed miffed about something, but Max couldn’t tell what it was.

“Hey.” he said.

“Hey.” Max responded. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine. Why?” Gio leaned against the window.

“I mean, considering that whole thing at your show-”

“I said I’m fine. That was weeks ago, Max.” Gio said, sounding slightly irritated.

“I know, I know, it’s just that I really don’t want that happening again.”

“It won’t.” Gio said curtly.

“I hope not. Are you sure you’re okay, though? You seem angry.”

“I’m just pissed that you keep bringing up that night. It only happened once, and you can’t seem to fucking let it go.”

“I love you, you know that, and I don’t want you broken.”

“I’m not broken.” Gio said, unamused. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you; I’m leaving for Werq the World pretty soon.”

“What?!” Max asked in alarm. “But you’re still recovering! You could get hurt; reopen a fracture, or collapse, or-”

“Max! I will be fine!” The irritated tone was back.

“I don’t want-”

“I’m not a fucking child. I can make decisions for myself.”

“Gio, please, you could get hurt!” Max pleaded to no avail.

“I will be fine.”

“Please, Gio.” Max begged.

“I’m going. Final decision.” Gio said, his tone steely.

“Fine, fine. Just, please don’t do anything stupid. I really don’t want a broken boyfriend.” Max said, giving in.

“About that.” Gio said. “I think-” his voice broke. “I think we need a break. From us.” He stood up.

Max stared at him in shock. “What-?”

“I’m sorry. We just need some time apart.” He turned to leave the café.

“I love you.” Max said. He was sure Gio heard him, but he said nothing in return. Max watched as the love of his life stormed out of the café. He stared at the door, tears stinging his eyes. He slowly got up to leave.

_ Two months later _

Max stood numbly in the elevator, watching the red glowing number climb higher and higher. He held a bag of Aquaria’s clothes in his hand. Monét had asked him to take them to Gio’s apartment.

Gio hoped to hell that Todd wouldn’t be there. Todd was Gio’s new boyfriend, and Max had to fight his emotions every time he scrolled past some adorable photo of them on Instagram. The last thing Max needed was some big muscle man taunting him with his arm slung around Gio’s waist.

The elevator doors slid noiselessly open with a cheerful little “ding!”. Max stepped out into the hallway, as he had done so many times when Gio was his. He trudged down the hallway, getting more disheartened with every step. He stopped outside the familiar door and raised his fist to knock. But just as his knuckles were about to hit the door, he froze. 

He leaned closer, straining to see if he could hear it again. He did. There was a thud, and then a cry of pain. Max’s blood ran cold. He dropped the bag of clothes and rammed his shoulder into the door. The door didn’t budge. He thrust his shoulder against the door again, and a neighbor came out of their apartment to see what the commotion was about.

“What the hell is going on out here?” the woman asked, looking at Max in confusion.

“Call the police!” he yelled. Thankfully, the woman didn’t protest.

He hit the door again, and it finally started to give. He gathered his strength, slamming his body into the door one final time. The door flew off its hinges and into the apartment, with Max flying behind it.

He would never forget what he saw when he regained his balance. Giovanni was trying to crawl behind the sofa, blood dripping from his head. Todd stood angrily above him with his fists raised, ready to strike again. They came down on Gio, pulling the young man up by his shirt and throwing him like a rag doll across the room. Gio landed on the floor and lay there; not moving.

Max’s eyes locked on Todd and he charged, tackling the man to the ground. His ears started ringing as his vision tunneled. All he cared about was making this bastard hurt. He didn’t know how long he’d been abusing Gio, but he didn’t care. He just wanted this motherfucker to suffer. The police finally arrived and pulled him off of Todd.

He stumbled over to Gio, the sight of him melting his rage away. The neighbor who had called the police moved away from where she had been sitting and comforting Gio. When Gio caught sight of Max, tears began cascading down his face, mixing with the blood.

“I’m so, so sorry.” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have left you.”

“Ssh, Gio. It’s gonna be okay.” he said, his voice soft. He held Gio in his arms like he had on that day so many months before, when he thought that he was going to lose him forever. Big purple bruises were starting to form on Gio’s pale skin, and Max’s blood boiled with hatred for the man that had done this to him.

“I...I should have known.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But it is.” Gio protested, the tears flowing freely now. Max held him tighter, the two friends crying into each other’s shoulders.

The paramedics ran into the apartment and headed towards Gio to take him away.

Gio pressed his lips to Max’s ear and whispered three words. “I love you.”

Max stood to follow the paramedics, but a police officer stopped him. “We need to ask you a few questions about this whole situation.” Max swallowed hard, watching his lover being wheeled out on a gurney, covered in his own blood.

“Max!” Gio cried out.

“I’ll be there soon!” Max said. “I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Long time no see (for y’all, I’ve still been checking stories on the daily)! I’m sorry I was gone so long (better explanation for my absence on my other fic). I really hope to not be away for three whole months again. That really sucked. As always, tell me what you think!


	6. Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many explanations are needed, and more are given.

Gio was back in that stupid hospital room, except this time he was awake. This time, he felt the nurses putting in that goddamn IV, he felt the uncomfortable rush of the cold fluid flowing through his arteries. It was all unnecessary. He was fine. He wanted Max.

There was a rush of people at his bedside, and again he was pelted by a barrage of questions from police and paramedics. Gio didn’t know where to look or who to respond to. Voices flooded around him, and he wanted to curl into a ball and stay there.

“Hey!” One voice cut through the others like a knife. A blonde woman with piercing grey eyes stood in her scrubs in the doorway. Silence fell over the room. “How many of you are actually necessary?” No one raised their hand. She pointed to a dry erase board that was posted next to the door. “I was assigned, you were not.” The people sat blinking at her. “Scram. Get out of here. Go. You are disturbing my patient.” The people hurriedly did as she said.

Gio watched as she shut the door after them and started towards him.

“Hi.” the nurse said in a much softer tone as she secured a blood pressure cuff around his arm. “I’m Nia. I’m the only one that’s supposed to be here. They can wait.” The cuff started inflating. “I’m just going to ask you some questions. Is that okay?”

Gio nodded.

“First off, what’s your name?”

“Giovanni Palandrani.”

“Good. What day is it today?”

“Um, the fifteenth.”

Nia shined a penlight in both of his eyes and wrote something down.

“Why do you want to know this?” he asked. “Don’t you have this in your file?”

“Yes. I’m just making sure you don’t have a concussion. We were told that you hit your head and have a history of concussions.”

“Oh.”

“Would you like some water?”

“Yes. That would be great, actually.”

“Alright. I’ll be right back.” She stood up, leaving the clipboard on the counter.

Giovanni sighed and looked around at the room. It was very similar to the one he’d been in before, except it was smaller. The doorknob turned, and Giovanni was surprised that Nia was back so soon. But it wasn’t the nurse. It was someone much better.

“Max!” he cried, all the emotions from earlier bursting forth.

Max rushed forward and hugged him, Gio’s tears staining his shirt. Max pulled a chair up and held both of Gio’s hands in his.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Gio nodded.

“Um,” Nia was standing in the open doorway, a plastic cup in her hand. The cold, intimidating look was back in her eyes.

“No, no. He can stay.”

Nia’s eyes slowly softened. She handed Gio the cup. He drank.

“We’ve got to get you patched up.” she said, opening one of the drawers under the counter. “Excuse me, Mr.…?”

“Heller. Max Heller.”

“Mr. Heller. I need to bandage his head, if you wouldn’t mind moving.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Nia started tightly wrapping bandages around the cut on his forehead. She pulled up another chair and sat back with her clipboard.

Max resumed his position holding Gio’s hand.

“Now I’ve got to get into the more serious questions, okay?”

Gio nodded.

“How did you know Todd?”

“He was my boyfriend.”

Nia looked between Max and Gio with a confused expression, but said nothing.

“How long had you been together?”

“Almost two months.”

“How long has the abuse persisted?”

Gio took a shaky breath. Max squeezed his hand.

“About a month.”

The nurse marked something down. She looked up, pursing her lips. “Had he ever...sexually abused you?”

Max’s eyes met Gio’s.

“S-sometimes. N-not often.”

He could physically see Max’s heart shatter. He could tell that it was taking everything for the other man not to burst into tears.

“Alright. You’re doing good. Was the abuse always physical?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’m going to stop with the questions for now. Do you two need a minute alone?”

Max and Gio both nodded. Nia stood up and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Max burst into tears. “Oh, Gio, I’m so sorry.”

“No. It’s not your fault. If anything, I should be apologizing.” He could sense the question that was burning in Max’s mind.

“Gio, why did you break up with me?”

Gio knew that had been coming.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I was...I was just being arrogant. I felt like you were being…” he looked away from Max, ashamed of the words. “Overprotective.”

“Gio, I was just-”

“I know. You just really cared about me and wanted to make sure I was okay. And I wasn’t processing that. I felt terrible afterwards. I met Todd that night in the club when I was drinking my feelings away, and he took advantage of me. I really need to start thinking things through.” He laughed bitterly. “I’m sorry.”

“So does this mean…?”

“Only if you would even want me back.”

“What?! Gio, of course I want you back! I...I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, just don’t break yourself again.”

Gio chuckled. He had missed Max. Especially his humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Y’all know the drill, tell me what you think!


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited finale.

Max and Gio stepped out of their Uber and onto the sidewalk outside Gio’s Brooklyn apartment. They hadn’t spoken much on the ride home from the hospital. The tension of weeks past had been somewhat relieved, yet there was still a heavy air.

They ascended the steps to the familiar apartment door. Max opened the door, letting Gio go in ahead of him. He shut the door behind him, but he didn’t move forward.

“God, it’s so great to be out of that place!” Gio said.

“Mhm.” Max said, still unmoving, a far away expression on his face.

“They’re always so stuffy and overbearing.”

“Mhm.” he said again.

Gio looked concerned. “You okay?” He stepped towards him, taking his hands in his own.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“‘Bout what?”

Max sighed. “Nevermind.”

“No, go ahead, tell me!”

“I...I don’t know how to say this.” Max shook his head.

“You don’t know how to say what?” Gio asked, panic creeping into his voice. “You’re freaking me out here.”

“Sit down,” Max said, taking him over to the couch. He took a deep breath. “You’re 23.”

“Yeah.”

“You have your whole life ahead of you.”

“So do you.” Gio pointed out.

He shook his head again. “That’s not my point. I’ve lived longer.”

“What are you saying?”

“We’ve been on-again-off-again for weeks.” he said. “I don’t think-” he broke off.

“You don’t think what, Max?” Gio said, his voice quiet.

“I don’t think...I’m not...I don’t think you’re legitimately ready for a long term relationship.” he said, looking down at the floor.

Gio looked as if he’d just been slapped.

“It’s not that I don’t love you.” Max said. A tear made its way down his face. “I do love you. More than anything. You know that.”

Gio sat frozen, still as a statue, except for the hot tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision.

“I love you. I really do.” he repeated. “And I want to be with you. I just feel like we should wait.”

Gio nodded silently. Although he was terribly upset, deep down he understood that Max was right.

“I...I’m really sorry. I should go.” Max said, almost inaudibly. He stood up and started towards the door when Gio grabbed his hand. He turned around. 

Gio stood and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him one final time before he said goodbye. He wished they could stay that way forever, but alas. 

Max wiped the tears from his lover’s cheek before turning and leaving the apartment. He stood silently in the hallway for a few moments before dissolving. He slammed his fist into the wall, sliding down to the floor in a mess of grief. 

Gio jumped when he heard Max’s fist hit the wall outside. He collapsed back onto the couch and put his head in his hands. “I love you.” he whispered to the empty room. This wasn’t the end of Gio and Max. Neither of them could possibly accept that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I promise I didn't completely forget this fic. It's been nagging at me for a bit so here's the finale. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece on this website. I want to continue it, the next chapter will probably be a flashback scene. Thoughts? Feedback? Edit: 4/15/19 La cathédrale de Notre Dame est dans nos cœurs. <3


End file.
